Look at Me
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: in a world where people recognise their soulmates just by looking at them, Aizen finds his soulmate is Gin. Only problem is, Gin won't even look at him! Soulmate AU. AiGin.


**Summary – in a world where people recognise their soulmates just by looking at them, Aizen finds his soulmate is Gin. Only problem is Gin won't even look at him! Soulmate AU meets downton abbey-ish AU. AiGin.**

Business: do I look like I own anything? (the answer is no)

Wordcount: 1408

A/n: prompt request for Fractoluminescence. Who wanted a soulmate AU where people recognised their soulmate with direct looks in which Aizen is in a position of power and Gin is still a peasant. This was challenging to write as its not my usual go-to but it was fun!

Notes: soulmate AU meets downton abbey-ish AU. Oneshot for now but may consider continuing as multichapter if this gets good response. Use of my favourite concept where you see the world in black and white til you physically touch your soulmate and see in colour.

Also if my prompts get good responses I will consider opening up for more prompt slots in the future so please let me know what you think of this one. Enjoy.

* * *

**Look at Me**

Aizen sighed. It was going to be another long, dull day again with so much to do. It wasn't an easy role, being lord of a noble house, running an estate. But it was a role he'd been born into and educated all his life for. So he was more than equipped for the job. He just wished he had someone to help him and make the days a little less dreary, that's all. Preferably his soulmate.

It was such a rare thing to experience, but it was said you could recognise your soulmate just by laying eyes on them. And people said that then when you first touched them, they would fill your world with colour, as most people only saw the world in monochrome shades of grey until they came into contact with their soulmate. Aizen didn't know how true that was – he could see _some _ colours after all, drab as they were - but he'd love to find out.

Of course, it was so rare to actually _find _your soulmate that most people had given up looking. But Aizen was still hopeful that he would find his. Whoever that happened to be. Until he found them, he'd wait. And just get on with running his estate.

Starting with inspecting the new cook applying for a job. He'd come with several years of experience and the highest recommendation from his previous employer down in London.

Aizen met the young man in the reception room, ready to query about his credentials and run through his daily duties. He walked in, notes in hand, ready to conduct the interview. But when he walked in and looked at the silver-haired young man, he noticed something.

No, more than that, something had _changed. _The world seemed to be brighter. The colours more vibrant. Even the sounds were clearer.

And then it hit him.

This man was his soulmate.

He didn't know in what context, though. It might be romantic or platonic. There was no way of knowing without first getting to know each other. But holy fuck did he want to find out.

Quietly though, he was hoping for a romantic connection. Though he'd be happy with a platonic one, too. Just any connection with the man would be wonderful.

He wondered if the young man recognised him, too.

Aizen cleared his throat, realising he'd been staring a little too long, and got back to business.

"So you're here to apply for the position of head cook," he began.

The young man nodded. "Yes, Sir." he answered. Careful to avoid looking directly at him. As was the custom for the help when interacting with their employers. Although Aizen did wish the man would look at him and see they were soulmates.

But sadly, the expectations and unspoken rules of modern society were too deeply ingrained. Aizen tried not to sigh.

Instead, he ran through the duties and agreed to hire the man based on his references. If those were adequate, then he could start first thing Monday morning.

The young man, of course, agreed.

. . .

When Monday morning rolled around , Gin was more than ready for his first day of work. He was well rested for the long, hard days work ahead and he was mentally prepared for whatever they threw at him.

Admittedly, he was a little nervous, but that was normal. He'd been nervous in the interview too. But then again even just talking to anyone in the upper classes made him anxious. He was always afraid they were standing there, quietly judging him. Judging his hair, his clothes, the way he answered their questions. Judging everything about him.

He was used to that, of course. It seemed to be the game, the sport of the upper class, to judge the working class citizens. Especially the hired help. Why should this Aizen Sousuke be any different?

That's why Gin didn't look directly at him. He just couldn't look and see all the judgement in those eyes. He didn't want to be made to feel three inches tall again. So he'd looked over his head, slightly off to the side. Nodded in all the right places just to show he was listening. Which he was.

He just wasn't looking. Not directly, anyway.

Because why would he look at someone who'd only judge him? Why should he look at a man who only saw 'the help' rather than an actual person?

But misgivings about the boss aside, Gin was ready for his first day. And when the other cook showed him what to do, he found his nervousness melted away.

. . .

Over the next few weeks, Gin flourished in his new role, and Aizen was nothing but complimentary about the meals he served. Even paying Gin a few visits down in the kitchen while he was working. Hoping to strike up a conversation. He wanted to know more about Gin. Who he was, what he liked, what his dreams were.

But every attempt at a deeper conversation was deflected so they stayed on the surface of superficiality. "How are you doing?", "How was your day?". Things like that.

Nothing deep. Nothing meaningful. Nothing at all like he wanted.

It didn't help either that Gin didn't directly look at him whenever they talked.

_Maybe it's just nerves,_ he told himself. _Maybe when he knows me a bit more he'll relax a bit._

So he persevered. Gin was his soulmate, after all. They were destined to be together. And finding one'd soulmate was a one in a million chance. So he would be patient. And in the meantime, curse the unwritten rules of society that divided the rich and the poor so decisively.

. . .

As time went on, Gin grew even more comfortable in his new job. Even managing to explore new avenues with his cooking – something he really enjoyed – and inventing some new dishes.

The only thing he had to deal with was Lord Aizen's visits where the man tried to converse with him. But he was careful not to say the wrong thing, and follow the unwritten rule of not looking directly at one's employer.

But he coped well with that. And Aizen wasn't rude to him or anything so he supposed it was alright. His little talks with Aizen were just another part of his day.

Sometimes Gin even looked forward to them. They were highlights in his sometimes dreary days. Okay, it had been a little strange at first, talking so casuallly with his employer, but that was beginning to ease off a bit. Of course Gin couldn't quite bring himself to make direct eye contact with the older man, or even look directly at him – old habits dying hard and all that, and Aizen was too much like the sun for that. Plus he couldn't risk offending his boss and getting fired as a result. But it was a small step in the right direction.

If only Aizen wasn't his employer... if only the man were his equal and not his superior... maybe then it would be easier to get to know him. But it was what it was, and Gin would just have to play the cards that life had dealt him. Although that didn't stop him glancing at the door when it came around the time Aizen usually showed up to talk to him. Heart fluttering just a little bit when he heard the familiar voice.

"Hello, Gin."

Gin couldn't help but smile back at him. Okay, he admitted it, the man _was_ very charming. What did Aizen see in _him?_ Because he certainly wasn't that interesting.

"Hello."

"Good day?" Aizen asked, leaning against the counter while Gin chopped the vegetables for tonight's soup.

"Good so far," he answered. Accidentally knocking one of the unpeeled carrots onto the floor with his elbow in his enthusiasm. "Oops."

"Ah, let me,"

He bent down to pick it up just as Aizen did, so they both reached for the carrot at the same time. Fingers accidentally brushing. Gin's eyes quickly flickering upwards and meeting a pair of soft brown eyes. The black and white world he inhabited suddenly bursting into full vivid technicolour.

"Oh," was all Gin could say. Aizen just smiled.

"Let's start again," he said gently. "My name is Aizen Sousuke, and I believe I'm your soulmate."


End file.
